


Stop Thinking About Rodeos

by stridertrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shibari, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stridertrash/pseuds/stridertrash
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "BroDave, Kinbaku/Shibari, with Dave doing the tying and Bro being tied, perhaps?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt over on my Strider blog (Stridertrash @ tumblr), and for bonus points, this is a donation prize fic. Donate $3 I'll not only prioritize your prompt and make sure it hits the 500 word mark, but also do my damndest to actually stick to your prompt and intended mood.  
> Because I am absolutely not above whoring myself out for loose change.

“So I bring it around this way and then– wait, fuck, move your arm.”

“Love to as I would, that ain’t happenin’.”

“Shit, okay, hold on, I can still make this work.”

Your name is Dave Strider and your life has taken some really fascinating turns, not least of which is the turn that led to you kneeling over your brother, who is laying face-down on the folded-out futon, with a length of rope and a prayer. Also not the least weird turn is the fact that this isn’t your first rodeo (which– would make this hogtying–? Insert your own joke about queers and steers here. You’re above that. … no you’re not, but you have more pressing concerns, like scrubbing this train of thought from your brain bank).

You’ve given up wondering why he lets– nay, borderline-demands you do this; maybe he’s trying to fuck with your head, maybe your Bro’s got some weird hidden depths you had never considered, maybe he’s just a weird fucker, maybe he’s just going in way too deep on a bid to fake you out. If it’s that last one, your brother truly is a master of some sacred ironic art to degrees that mortal men should fear, because you can’t think of a single other human being on earth who would make their kid (hey, not so kid!) brother tie them up and fuck them in the name of faking said brother out.

“Maybe I shoulda made you sign up for boy scouts when you were a kid after all, Jesus tits, get with the program.”

You desperately consider getting a gag for next time, because he’s not helping. (Or maybe he is– you notice you suddenly damn well figure out which direction the rope is supposed to go a lot faster once you’re fueled by frustration and spite.)

“Shut up,” you mumble anyway, giving a nice pointed tug and bam, look at that, you may as well be a goddamn Japanese master.

You wonder how many other people have been in the position to see Bro motherfuckin’ (brotherfuckin’) Strider trussed up like a goddamn Christmas present. You kind of want to pretend you’re unique, but you’re pretty sure if you actually said that out loud he’d call you a pussy and you’d be forced to agree, because, seriously, gay?

Know what’s totally not gay though? The absolute epitome of heterosexuality? Hooking your fingers into the rope harness you’ve got your elder brother trussed up in and pulling him up so he’s perched up on his knees, and you know that you couldn’t actually pull him anywhere if he wasn’t damn well letting you, and you are not about to deny the way that makes your dick jump to attention, because, seriously.

He’s naked, done up in rope, crisscrossing his torso and framing his dick and keeping his arms nicely in place (give yourself a pat on the back) and you’re sitting there fully clothed, pulling him up onto his knees, admiring your handiwork, and you know damn well you’re not the one in control, here.

You’re pretty okay with that.


End file.
